Broken Heart
by call-me-missbrightside
Summary: Sadie Kane loses the love of her life.  ALL HUMAN AU?


**Ok so this idea just came to me..**.

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Kane Chronicles or the song Run by Snow Patrol or the scene from the music video What hurts the most By Rascal Flats****...**

I regret many things in my life.

I regret that I didn't tell my mom I loved her enough or how I gave my dad a hard time growing up. There's a lot more but the thing I regret the most was that I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him that I saw him. I didn't tell him how I felt about him. I didn't tell him I got jealous when he flirted with other girls. I didn't tell him I wanted to hold his hand. I didn't tell him that I wanted his shoulder to cry on.

I didn't tell him that I loved him. I wish I told him all those things. I would right now but it's too late. He's gone. Forever.

His name was Anubis.

We grew up together. He lived right across the street from my house. We would play hide-and seek together and walk to school hand in hand. We were in all the same classes together. Inseparable. The best of friends. Soul mates. We did everything together. We would tell our secrets to one another. We would tell each other our dreams and fears.

He knew a lot about me.

I knew a lot about him.

Go figure.

He was the first.

He was the first to let me cry on their shoulder after my mother died. He was my first date to the school dance. He was the first guy I danced with. He was the first guy I ever hold hands with. He was the first to throw rocks at my window in the middle of the night. He was the first to not judge me because of how I dressed and acted. He was my first kiss. He was my second kiss. The third. The fourth and so on.

He was my first love.

We were in the meadow, a few blocks from the school, lying side by side in the grass. Anubis looked at me, his brown eyes bright.

''Do you ever think about the future? What do you see?'', I asked out of no where.

He pondered on the question.

''You. I see you.'', he finally said.

I smiled, a blush rising in my cheeks.

He gave me a light kiss to the lips.

''What do you see?'', he asked, breaking the kiss.

I stood up, smiled down at him and waved goodbye, running towards my house, not answering his question. I wish I had. It's to late now.

Dad was the one to tell me.

It wasn't like the movies, he didn't lead me to the couch and looks me in the eyes and say,' Honey I have some bad news.''

Nope. Not my dad.

I was at the table, eating some cereal when my dad comes barging in from the backyard, eyes hard.

He just looked at me for a brief moment and said,'' Anubis is dead.''

Then he walked away, leaving me there.

I didn't believe him at first.

I tried calling Anubis but he didn't answer.

I started to panic.

My heart beat painfully in my chest as I dialed him mom's number. She quickly picked up.

"Oh Sadie, Anubis is dead. My little baby boy is dead.'', She said, her voice cracking as she started sobbing into the phone.

I quickly hung up, sinking onto the cold floor of the kitchen.

No. NO! Anubis can't be dead! Tears fell down my cheeks as I replayed what Anubis's mother said on the phone,' _Anubis is dead. My little baby boy is dead._''

I heard footsteps approaching me but I didn't care.

My father crouched in front of me and whispered,''I told you he was dead.''

My father didn't like Anubis.

They would always fight when Anubis came over.

One time dad got so mad at Anubis that he yelled at me to never see him again.

But I did.

That's the thing about love.

You don't do what you're told to do.

My heart was broken.

I laid in my dead in a fatal position and cried. And cried. And cried.

Carter and my dad tried to get me out of bed but I just ignored them.

They didn't understand.

Nobody did.

I thought a lot about Anubis.

His smile. His eyes. His laugh. All gone.

I took out all my photo albums that had a picture of him and looked through them.

He wanted to be a director when he grew up so that meant he video tapped everything.

I watched all the tapes. Twice. I sobbed into my pillow as I realized something about the tapes.

They where all about me.

A drunk driver.

A drunk driver killed Anubis.

A drunk driver took my Anubis away from me.

I hate that drunk driver.

But I hate that he survived while Anubis didn't.

It was raining the day of the funeral.

We all stood under umbrellas as they put the coffin into the ground.

We all bowed our heads as we prayed.

We all had tears running down our cheeks as we remembered Anubis.

His mother tried to say a speech but she just couldn't, she just cried and cried until her husband gathered her into his arms.

I watched as all the people silently cried.

I didn't though.

I was to numb.

I hated people.

How dare they move on while Anubis is dead!

It's weird how people move on.

They make it look all easy when really it's hard to just smile without crying.

I want to move on.

To get on with my life and forget this tragedy.

But I can't.

I'm not ready to say goodbye.

Crying seemed the only thing I'm good at now a days.

I cry day and night, around the clock.

I try not to. I really do.

But I just can't stop.

Crying seemed like evidence that Anubis was no longer here.

I visited his grave after school.

It was the first time I actually been there since the funeral.

I sat down on the grass, next to the tombstone and talked.

I talked about a lot of things, school, family, stuff like that.

I talked for what seemed like three hours because when I looked up at the sky it was hot pink, the sun slowly setting.

I stood up, brushing grass from my jeans and quickly said goodbye.

As I walked away I remembered something.

I turned around and faced to grave one last time.

''You.'', I whispered, tears falling,' I saw you.''

I walked away, crying as I wished I said that to him earlier.

I couldn't go to sleep that night.

I just tossed and turned, trying to get comfy.

I felt a chill fill the room, making me pull me blanket to my ears.

I heard someone whisper into my ear,''Even if you can not hear my voice, I'll be right besides you dear.''

It was faint but I still heard it.

Tears escaped me.

Anubis's voice replayed in my mind for the rest of the night.

It's been five months since Anubis died.

I still shed a few tears once in a while.

But I've slowly moved on.

I think that's what Anubis wanted.

I miss him.

I love him.

I wish I could have said that to him.

I love you Anubis.

Always have.

Always will.

But it's time to move on.

But don't worry my love I'll see you soon.

Goodbye.

**So that's it! Sorry if Sadie seemed to cry to much but hey the girl just lost the love of her life! Anyway REVIEW! Tell me if I did good or not! **


End file.
